Eric Vale
Christopher Eric Johnson Jr., better known as Eric Vale, (born April 28, 1974 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script and head writer who works for FUNimation Entertainment. He is married to voice actor Alese Johnson. He's known for voicing Ooji Karasuma in School Rumble, Sanji in One Piece, Solf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist and Trunks in Dragon Ball. Filmography 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Daigo *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Nino's Father (ep8) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Akatsuki Ōsawa *Aquarion - Sirius De Alisia *Aquarion Evol - Shrade Elan, Sirius De Alisia *Attack on Titan - Cis *Assassination Classroom - Ono *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Ryusuke Minami *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Keiichi Kanejo *Baccano! - Huey Laforet *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Mr. Fuse, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Hayami *Basilisk - Jimushi Jyubei *Big Windup! - Keisuke Umehara *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Nataru *Black Butler - Additional Voices *Black Cat - Lacdoll *Blassreiter - Alvin Lutz *Blue Gender - Yuji Kaido *Brothers Conflict - Iori Asahina *Case Closed - James Soto (ep37), Tony Tsugi (ep18), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins - Casshern *Chaos Dragon - Qi Sha Tian Ling *Chrome Shelled Regios - Sharnid Elipton *Claymore - Sid *Corpse Princess - Sadahiro Mibu *Cøde:Breaker - Yukihina *D.Gray-Man - Arystar Krory III *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Arystar Krory III *Dance in the Vampire Bund' - Akira Kaburagi Regendorf' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Ultimate Imposter *Darker than Black - Nick Hillman *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland - Tamaki Tsunenaga *Death Parade - Takashi *Desert Punk - Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno, Additional Voices *Dimension W - Albert Schumann *Dragon Ball - Taro Soramame, World Tournament Announcer, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT - Trunks, Baby Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z - Trunks, Police 2 (ep204), World Tournament Announcer, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Trunks, Announcer *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Kou Yonamine *El Cazador de la Bruja - Miguel (ep6) *Fairy Tail - Loke, Additional Voices *First Love Monster - Kanade Takahashi *Fractale - Dias *Free! Eternal Summer - Kisumi Shigino *Fruits Basket - Yuki Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist - Solf J. Kimblee, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Solf J. Kimblee *Ga-Rei-Zero - Captain *Gangsta. - Barry Abbott *Garo: The Animation - Juste (ep14), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt - Osamu Yasuhara *Glass Fleet - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Fox Guildy, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl - Jean Croce *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Jean Croce *Heaven's Lost Property - Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Eishiro Sugata *Hell Girl - Yukio Ujiie (ep19) *Heroic Age - Meleagros, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Koichiro Iketani, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage - Koichiro Iketani *Is This a Zombie? - King of the Night *Joker Game - Jiro Gamo *Jormungand - Kasper Hekmatyar (ep5) *Jormungand: Perfect Order - Kasper Hekmatyar *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Zagi *Kaze no Stigma - Lai (ep21) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (eps30-50) *Kiddy Grade - Sinistra, Additional Voices *Laughing Under the Clouds - Abe no Sōsei *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Victor *Level E - Mohan Ki Et Dogura *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Akaya Kodai *Michiko & Hatchin - Feliciano *My Bride is a Mermaid - Kai Mikawa *My Hero Academia - Tomura Shigaraki *My Hero Academia Season 2 - Tomura Shigaraki *Nabari no Ou - Tobari Durandal Kumohira *Nobunagun - Harold S. Conway *Noragami - Kazuma *Noragami: Aragoto - Kazama *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Additional Voices *One Piece - Sanji, Dog Penguin *Ouran High School Host Club - Toru Suzushima (ep2) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Announcer (ep1B) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Anton Claude *Ping Pong: The Animation - Egami *Prison School - Takehito "Gakuto" Morokuzu *Psycho-Pass - Masatake Mido *Robotics;Notes - Kō Kimijima *Romeo x Juliet - Francisco *Rosario + Vampire - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Yeti, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Coach *Sands of Destruction - Agan Madoru *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Tonobe *Save Me! Lollipop - Zero *School Rumble - Ōji Karasuma, Sekiyama (ep22), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Ōji Karasuma, Goro (ep22) *Sekirei - Kakizaki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Kakizaki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Maeda Keiji *Seraph of the End - Ferid Bathory *Sgt. Frog - Dance Master (ep47), Sally Viper (ep78), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Shiro *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shiki - Takatoshi Hirosawa *Shin-chan - Sergei, Yoshirin, Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair - Izana Wisteria *SoltyRei - Larry Anderson *Soul Eater - Justin Law *Space☆Dandy - Prince (ep7), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf - Weiz, Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Yukitaka Akiha *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Dickon Sidnok *Strike Witches - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance - Kato *The Future Diary - Kurou Amano *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Guiscard *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Sion Astari *The Rolling Girls - Tomomori Moritomo, Additional Voices *The Vision of Escaflowne - Dryden Fassa (FUNimation Dub) *Trickster - Kogoro Akechi *Tokyo Ghoul - Nishiki Nishio *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Nishiki Nishio, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens - Additional Voices *Toriko - Yuu *Trinity Blood - Count Meinz Alfred (ep1) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Biker D (ep39), Toya *We, Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky. - Kurodo Hariu *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Charles Saint-Germaine (ep6) *Yona of the Dawn - Sinha *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Cab Driver (ep83), Newscaster (ep83), Rando (ep13), Sakyo, Shorin, Shuichi Hatanaka (ep102), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - Solf J. Kimblee 'Anime Specials' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks - Trunks *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Yuji Kaido *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century - Detective Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Bio Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn - Count Drac, Old Golfer *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! - Trunks *Escaflowne: The Movie - Dryden Fassa (FUNimation Dub) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Loke *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Eishiro Sugata *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - America, Canada *Initial D: Third Stage - Koichiro Iketani *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Essex *One Piece Film: Gold - Sanji *One Piece Film: Strong World - Sanji *One Piece Film: Z - Sanji *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Sanji *Origin: Spirits of the Past - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Maeda Keiji *Summer Wars - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast - Kyuta/'Ren' *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Bank Security Guard, Additional Voices *Wolf Children - Tadatomo 'OVA' *Baldr Force EXE - Akira Nikaidō *Darker than Black Gaiden - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Solf J. Kimblee (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Tsumugi *Initial D: Extra Stage - Koichiro Iketani *School Rumble: Extra Class - Ōji Karasuma 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 - Bandit 2, Bandit 3, Boom Bewm, Gar, Hyperion Engineer, Hyperion Bot, McNally, Mortar, Will the Bandit, Zaford Doorman *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Military Policeman *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Train Hijacker Boss *Lux-Pain - Hibiki Kiryu *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Sanji 'Web Anime' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - America, Canada, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - America, Canada *Hetalia: World Series - America, Canada *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Fylgia (ep25) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (193) *He used "Eric Vale" as a stage name, since an unrelated voice actor had the same surname in the Texan voice actor union.